Doctor, Do You like LOLITA?
by Fushimi Yuuna
Summary: Hinata adalah gadis yang menyukai lolita fashion sehingga membuat kedua orang tuanya menjodohkan Hinata dengan seorang dokter yang tak lain adalah mantan murid sang ayah Hinata. Karena ga pintar bikin summary langsung saja ya ;


**Dokter, Apakah Anda Seperti LOLITA?**

 **Disclaimer oleh Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hyuuga Hinata X Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Genre: Romantis**

 **#**

 **#**

 **-FF ini merupak remake dari komik berjudul** ** _"Doctor's Naughty Kiss"_** **aku mengambil salah satu judul one shoot dari komik itu dengan judul yang sama karya Kawamaru Shin-**

 **#**

 **#**

"Selamat datang tuan." sapa para pelayan restorant ini sembari menyambut seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian formal tak lupa kacamata kotak bertengger dihidung sang pria berkulit tan itu sehingga membuat mata sapphirenya yang indah terlihat dari kacamata.

Mata _sapphire_ sibuk mencari seseorang yang sudah membuat janji dengannya disela waktu liburnya. matanya terus mencari hingga seorang pelayan wanita menghampirinya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

"Ah, aku sedang mencari seseorang kebetulan kami sudah membuat janji disini." jawab pria itu dengan suara penuh wibawa.

"Mungkin anda sudah melakukan reservasi terlebih dahulu."

"Kau benar, apakah kau bisa menunjukkan dimana meja atas nama Hyuuga Hikari?" tanyanya tersenyum membuat hati pelayan itu langsung terpana padanya.

"Silahkan tuan, nyonya Hyuuga sudah menunggu anda." jawabnya menunjukkan jalan.

"Terima kasih." ucap pria berkulit tan itu pada pelayan.

"Naruto." sapa wanita paruh baya yang sudah duduk dimeja yang telah ia pesan.

Pria tan yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu langsung membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. "Maaf oba-san aku sedikit terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hari minggu dokter di rumah sakit universitas Konoha juga sibukkan?"

"Maaf ya oba-san jadi menganggu waktu liburmu, Naruto." ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini duduk dihadapan seorang pria bermata _sapphire_.

Pria tampan yang ternyata berprofesi sebagai dokter disebuah rumah sakit itu membuat para pelanggan lainnya tak khayal menatap wajah tampan pria berkulit tan itu. Ia dengan sopan menyeruput ocha hangat yang telah tersedia di meja sembari tersenyum meletakkan kembali gelas ocha itu. "Tidak sesibuk departemen operasi dan departemen anak, oba-san. Kalau ada kasus darurat mereka akan menghubungiku jadi tidak ada masalah, lagipula ini juga merupakan permintaan oji-san."

Selang berapa menit seorang gadis datang menghampiri kedua orang yang sedang duduk dimeja sembari menikmati ocha dimeja. "Kau sudah datang." wanita paruh baya itu menyadari kehadiran gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Aku Hyuga Hinata, 17 tahun. Hari ini adalah acara perjodohanku. Aku heran dengan pemikiran kaa chan yang tiba – tiba menjodohkanku dengan murid tou chan, sebenarnya aku tak mau datang ke acara ini tapi bukankah tidak sopan seorang Hyuuga lari dari perjodohan. Lagipula niatku datang kesini untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini, dengan baju lolita berwarna ungu pucat disinilah aku berdiri dan membuat semua orang menatapku aneh.

Kaa chan langsung berdiri menatapku. "Hinata kenapa kau datang ke acara perjodohan berpakaian seperti ini! Bukankah kaa chan sudah memilihkan baju untukmu." suara kaa chan meninggi, aku tahu ia sangat marah dan malu melihat penampilanku yang menggunakan baju yang sangat aku sukai beberapa bulan belakangan.

"Aku tidak cocok dengan selera kaa chan, sudah bagus aku mau datang ke acara perjodohan ini." jelasku datar.

"Anak kurang ajar! Apa kau tidak malu berpakaian seperti itu Hinata?!" Tanya Hikari, sang ibu yang mulai geram dan malu melihat penampilan sang putri.

"Tidak! Aku ya aku." jawabku dengan tegas tanpa ekspresi.

Hikari menghela nafas berat dan sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan putri semata wayangnya itu. "Padahal dokter Naruto sedang sibuk."

"Aku kan tidak meminta, kaa chan sendiri yang mengatur sepihak."

Naruto berdiri mendekati ibu dan anak itu, "Sudah, sudah. Semua tenang." lerainya dengan suara yang lembut dan penuh wibawa.

Hinata menatap pria berkulit tan dengan baju formal berdiri disamping sang kaa chan. "Kau Hinata-chan?" tanyanya tersenyum, pria itu memanggilku dengan nama depanku bahkan ia juga menambahkan suffix 'chan'. "Baju itu sangat manis." pujinya.

Sepasang _amethyst_ itu menatap _shappire_ Naruto cukup lama, jadi dia yang akan dijodohkan denganku, ah! kaa chan tadi memanggilnya dokter.

"Duduklah Hinata, kaa chan akan mengenalkanmu Naruto." ucap kaa chan akhirnya melembut.

Aku duduk tepat disamping kaa chan. "Jadi dia Hinata yang oba-san dan oji-san ceritakan padaku." ia membuka suara wibawanya setelah kaa chan menyuruhku duduk disampingnya..

"Ya dia putri oba-san." aku diam tak mengatakan sepatah katapun hanya menyeruput ocha hangat yang ada didepanku. "Oiya Hinata, kenalkan dia Uzumaki Naruto. Dia dokter terbaik di rumah sakit universitas Konoha, dan dia adalah tunanganmu."

"Bisakah aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan oba-san? Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan Hinata-chan."

"Tentu saja Naruto." Hinata menoleh pada kaa chan yang menyetujui rencana Naruto.

Naruto memutuskan berjalan berdua dengan Hinata setelah meminta ijin dari Hikari, ibu Hinata. Kami berjalan keluar dari restorant. Aku tahu dengan penampilan seperti ini aku akan menjadi perhatian orang disekitarku, aku hanya menunduk dan memegang tas imut dengan aksen renda dan pinta besar sama dengan gaun ungu pucat yang kukenakan.

"Semua orang melihatku kan?" ujarku dengan wajah yang masih menunduk. Kenapa pria yang dijodohkan dengan aku terlihat tampan. Tunggu! apa barusan aku mengatakannya tampan? Hinata ayolah niatmu datang ke acara perjodohan ini untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini, seru bathinku dalam hati.

"Semua melihat karena kau sangat manis Hinata-chan." jelas Naruto tersenyum padaku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipiku, dia memujiku? Ini pertama kalinya seseorang memujiku menggenakan pakaian seperti ini. Aku menatap sepasang _sapphire_ itu dengan senyum menghiasi wajah manisnya. _Damn_ , aku yakin sekarang wajahku memerah karena mengatakan dia manis.

"Hei! wajahmu memerah. Apakah kau demam Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto yang menyadari wajahku yang memerah lalu ia spontan meletakkan punggung tangannya pada keningku..

"A-ak-aku b-baik-baik sa-ja." jawabku dengan terbata sembari menepis tangannya dari keningku.

"Benarkah? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, kalau aku pulang sekarang kaa chan pasti akan memarahiku karena aku berpenampilan seperti ini. "Baiklah." kami melanjutkan langkah kami yang sempat terhenti.

"Kaa chan selalu saja marah dengan penampilanku seperti ini. Kaa chan bilang aku seharusnya berpakaian lebih kalem, makanya aku disuruh ikut perjodohan ini."

"Naruto-san pasti popular kan? kenapa kau mau mengikuti acara perjodohan ini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak, aku tidak popular." jawabnya santai dan tersenyum.

"Bo-hong!" kagetku spontan dan menoleh padanya yang lebih tinggi dariku. "Karena dipaksa tou chan kan. Tou chan dulu dosenmu dikampus kan?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Ketahuan deh. Dulu memang oji-san sangat banyak membantuku, tapi aku juga tidak bermaksud menolak. Aku tertarik padamu Hinata-chan."

DEG! kenapa jantungku berdebar mendengar ucapan Naruto-san barusan, lirih bathinku. Rona merah dipipiku aku rasa sekarang jadi menebal karena ucapannya barusan. "Jadi kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Naruto.

#

#

#

#

Padahal aku bermaksud untuk menolak perjodohan ini, tapi kenapa kami malah janjian untuk bertemu kembali? Aku berbaring dikamarku dan mengingat ucapannya barusan ditaman, ku ambil boneka teddy bear coklatku yang ada disampingku, "Kurasa menolaknya setelah lebih kenal padanya juga tidak apa-apakan." lirihku seolah berkata pada boneka kesayanganku.

#

#

#

"Hinata! Kau mau keluar dengan baju seperti itu lagi!" tegur kaa chan mencegatku yang baru saja turun dari kamar dengan menggunkaan gaun ala victoria itu. "Hari ini kau bertemu dengan dokter Naruto kan?"

"Naruto-san bilang manis kok. Jadi kurasa ini tidak salah." kataku berbalik meninggalkan kaa chan yang masih berdiri. "Itekimasu." pamitku.

Rumah Sakit Fakultas Kedokteran Univ. Konoha, plang bertuliskan nama rumah sakit itu terpampang didepan gedung mewah rumah sakit. Aku masuk kedalam rumah sakit dan benar saja perkiraanku aku berhasil menjadi perhatian para pengunjung rumah sakit, ada yang berbisik-bisik dan bahkan menatapku aneh. Mungkin mereka mengira aku sedang melakukan cosplayer berdandan imut dengan poni rata menutupi keningku ditambah baju lolita berwarna dasar merah jambu dan renda putih tak lupa juga _high platform_ sehingga membuat badanku menjadi tinggi. Naruto-san pasti akan marah kalau aku berpakaian seperti ini.

"Dia dibagian apa ya? Aku lupa tanya, gimana ya?" bingungku, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di depan ruang tunggu, mungkin dia akan muncul kalau aku menunggu disini.

"Kalo berbicara dengan dokter G, jadi tenang sekali ya." seru ibu-ibu yang duduk membelakangiku.

"Selalu mendengarkan sambil tersenyum, perawatnya juga bilang ' _Belum pernah melihat dokter Naruto marah._ '"

Naruto! apa mereka sedang membicarakan Naruto-ku? aku menoleh kearah ibu-ibu itu dan memasang kupingku dengan jelas. "Katanya dokter G ada kencan sepulang kerja."

"Eh! pasangannya?" kaget si ibu itu tak percaya.

Aku yang penasaran akhirnya memutar tubuhku 180 derajat dan kini aku tepat berada dibelakang mereka, "Kenapa dia dipanggil dokter G ya?" tanyaku penasaran. Mereka kaget melihat tingkahku yang ikut berbicara, tapi tadi mereka sempat mengatakan naruto dokter G kenapa?

Aku berlari menyusuri lorong mencari sosok Naruto yang ku tahu dia masih dirumah sakit ini, Aku sedikit tidak percaya apa yang ibu-ibu itu katakan tentang Naruto, aku harus menanyakan langsung padanya. "Hinata-chan!" aku langsung menoleh pada suara yang memanggil namaku.

Naruto-san! Dia terlihat tampan dengan jas dokternya. "Ternyata kau yang digosipkan oleh para perawat." Naruto menghampiri gadis yang mengenakan baju berwarna merah jambu dan bandana renda yang senada dengan baju gadis itu.

"Kenapa? Kan belum waktunya. Kau datang menjemputku?"

"Ah… Etto… Bukan… Ta-pi… Katanya Naruto-san gay? Apa itu benar?" tanyaku langsung to the point.

Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Hinata, seketika wajahnya tiba-tiba kaku, "Siapa yang bilang seperti itu padamu?"

"Semua. Dokter G, G-nya itu singkatan dari Gay." tangan tan Naruto langsung membekap bibir mungil Hinata.

 _Fuih,_ Naruto terdengar menghela nafasnya. "Gawat, kalau sampai gosip seperti itu beredar. Semua pasien sampai perawat semua berpikir begitu." tangan Naruto tak lagi membekap bibir mungil Hinata.

"Jadi gara-gara itu kau ikut acara perjodohan? Untuk menyangkal bahwa kau bukan seorang gay?" tanyaku.

"Bukan begitu juga."

"Dokter Naruto." sapa seorang yang memakai pakai khas dokter sama seperti yang Naruto kenakan. "Oh maaf, pasien mu ya?" tanyanya.

"Bukan." bantah Naruto, dia langsung merangkul bahu Hinata, "Tunanganku maniskan." aku kaget dia mengatakan aku adalah tunangannya.

Tanpa aku sadari serabut tipis membuat wajahku merona karena pernyataannya barusan. "Iya dia sangat manis." dokter itu pergi setelah mengatakan itu pada Naruto.

Sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku masih memakai baju yang kaa chan belikan untukku bahkan aku juga menuruti apa yang selalu kaa chan katakana padaku. Saat itu aku tak sengaja melihat segerombolan gadis menggunakan gaun yang dihiasi dengan kerut dan renda, aku mulai menyukainya karena itu terlihat sangat imut dan manis. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mencobanya dan aku mulai mengenakan gaun ala victoria itu. Kaa chan selalu mengeluh ketika aku berpenampilan seperti ini dan orang-orang mulai menatapku dengan aneh. Tapi Naruto, dia dengan mudahnya menerima diriku. Orang seperti ini baru pertama kali aku temui.

#

#

#

#

#

Hari ini kami janji lagi bertemu sepulang aku sekolah, dia bilang kebetulan hari itu dia juga sedang libur dan dia bilang akan menemaniku membeli baju untuk koleksiku yang baru. Aku berlari dari halte, karena kami berjanji bertemu di monumen yang berada didekat taman kota.

"Maaf ya aku terlambat." aku mengetur nafas karena lari selama lima menit. "Hari ini ada pelajaran tambahan, jadi aku tidak sempat mengganti bajuku."

"Eh!" Naruto terlihat bingung melihat gadis yang berdiri didepannya, gadis itu menggenakan seifuku sekolah dan rambut indigo yang terurai panjang.

"Etto ..." aku langsung mengeluarkan wig palsuku berwarna pirang dan memakaikannya.

Naruto tertegun melihat tingkah gadis bermata bulan itu. "Aku mengenakan rambut asli kalau pergi kesekolah." terangku tersenyum padanya.

"Rambut indigo dan seifuku juga terlihat imut kok." pujinya.

"Kaa chan dan tou chan melarangku mewarnai rambutku, mereka akan mengurungku di kamar kalau aku ketahuan mewarnai rambutku, makanya aku selalu menggunakan wig pirang."

"Begitu." sahut Naruto.

"Lagipula kaa chan lebih peduli pendapat orang lain dari aku. Aku benci kaa chan, dia malu melihat anaknya seperti ini."

"Kau tidak bisa bilang seperti, Hinata. Kaa chanmu sungguh-sungguh memikirkanmu." jelas Naruto dengan tegas.

Aku menatapnya dan pandangan matanya berbeda dari pertama kali kami bertemu. "Tapi…" Naruto san marah! padahal gosipnya kan dia tidak pernah marah.

"Suatu saat nanti pasti kamu bisa mengerti." aku menunduk dan memikirkan ucapan Naruto-san barusan. Sebuah tepukkan dipuncak kepalaku membuat aku tersadar. "Anak baik."

Rona merah kini menjalar dikedua pipi gembil Hinata, "Beli baju yuk. Rambut indigo dan seifuku juga manis sih, tapi lebih baik baju yang sesuai denganmu kan." ia menarik tanganku dan berjalan.

"Ya."

Tak lama kemudian langkah kami terhenti disebuah boutique yang menjual gaun ala victoria itu. beberapa pasang baju terpampang dietalase boutique. Manis, lirihku dalam hati.

"Kau suka? Kau coba saja di dalam." ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Dokter!" teriak seseorang dan membuat kami menoleh keasal suara.

Seorang gadis tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat. "Ini aku. Lama tidak bertemu."

"Sara-san." Naruto yang dipeluk tiba-tiba kaget ketika mengetahui siapa gadis cantik yang memeluknya.

Hah! Aku mematung dan diam melihat kedua orang yang berpelukkan dihadapanku. Mereka terlihat seumuran.

"Aku kaget kau jadi cantik sekarang."

"Kalau dokter yang bilang, aku senang. Terima kasih."

CANGKIR

Aku kaget melihat sikap gadis itu yang tiba-tiba mencium bibir Naruto-san. siapa? Punya hubungan apa dia dengan Naruto-san? apakah dia…?

"Permisi ya dokter. Ah, adiknya juga permisi dulu ya." pamitnya pergi ditandai lambaian tangan. Wanita itu menyadari Hinata yang sejak tadi menatapnya memeluk Naruto dan mencium kilat bibir Naruto.

"Perempuan itu dalang dari gosip yang membuat aku dibilang gay."

"Eh." Dalang?

"Ehm .. Perempuan itu atau laki-laki itu. Dulu dia penampilannya lebih kelaki-lakian. Aku pernah diciumnya seperti itu dirumah sakit, sehingga semua orang yang melihatnya salah paham saat itu .."

"Begitu." entah kenapa aku tak suka melihat kejadian barusan.

"Aku kaget tiba-tiba saja dia berubah menjadi sangat cantik."

Aku masih terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto-san. "Masuk yuk." ajak Naruto.

"Tidak usah, lain kali saja." aku berbalik dan pergi diikuti Naruto.

#

#

#

#

"Tadaima." ucapku menutup pintu rumah dengan lesu. selama perjalanan pulang kejadian itu masih terekam jelas diotakku. kata-kata cantik terlintas dikepalaku, Naruto tak mengatakan aku cantik, dia lebih sering mengatakan aku manis setiap kami bertemu.

"Kau sudah pulang Hinata." sapa kaa chan yang masih mengenakan apron dan memasak.

"Kaa chan. Aku bisa beli baju?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Lagi?" kaa chan langsung mematikan kompornya.

"Aku mau beli baju yang lebih kelihatan dewasa."

Kaa chan langsung menghampiriku dengan wajah yang berbunga bunga, apakah yang diucapkan sang anak tidak salah ia dengar. "Pasti! kaa chan sangat setuju sekali Hinata."

Kurasa aku mulai menyukainya, menyukai pria bermata _sahppire_ itu, pria berkulitan itu, aku ingin mencoba menjadi gadis dewasa yang tak membuatnya malu bila sedang berjalan bersamaku atau berada didekatku. Renda jumbai-jumbai, hiasan kerut dan rok mengembang, semuanya aku suka. Tapi sekarang, aku ingin menjadi perempuan yang cocok untuk pendampingnya.

 **Rumah Sakit Fakultas Kedokteran Univ. Konoha**

Aku tersenyum, apakah dia akan mengenaliku dengan menggunakan dress dan rambutku yang kubiarkan terurai. Kulangkahkan shoes flatku kedalam rumah sakit. "Gimana ya? Sekilas memperlihatkan padanya kalau aku juga bisa berdandan normal dapat jugs sih." aku berjalan menyusuri setiap lorong dirumah sakit sambil tersenyum.

"Kaa chan." Langkahku seketika terhenti melihat kaa chan yang berjalan melewatiku. Apa yang kaa chan lakukan dirumah sakit ini? Apakah ada teman kaa chan yang dirawat disini. Aku mengikuti kemana langkah kaa chan dengan diam-diam. langkahku terhenti.

"Ah.." itukan dokter Naruto-san, ketika aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku kembali. "Benar- benar berkat kau, Naruto. Akhirnya Hinata jadi normal kembali, tadinya aku ragu dengan cara penyembuhan lewat "Acara perjodohan kalian.""

Apa! aku menutup bibirku dengan kedua tanganku. Apakah aku tak salah dengar dengan ucapan kaa chan barusan. "Terima kasih banyak Naruto. Kau memang dokter yang hebat."

Mataku menatap dengan aliran air mata, Bagian Perawatan dan Psikosomatis. itu plang yang terdapat didepan sebuah pintu dimana kaa chan dan Naruto berdiri. Aku membalikkan badanku dan pergi dari rumah sakit, ku copot anting yang tersemat ditelingaku tak hanya itu, bahkan punggung tanganku dengan kasarnya menghapus lip balmku. Jadi begitu, aku sudah merasa aneh. Mana ada dokter yang mau mengikuti perjodohan dengan anak SMA sepertiku. aku pergi keluar dari rumah sakit.

Sesampainya dirumah aku membuang baju yang barusan aku kenakan. Dasar penipu, aku melampiaskan kemarahku pada baju itu. Ku pandang baju yang tergantung di dinding, itu baju kesukaan ku dengan warna pastel dan beberapa renda yang berada disetiap ujung baju serta kerut dan juga pita tali panjang yang berada menghiasi bagian dadanya.

 _'_ _Baju itu manis.'_

 _'_ _Tunanganku maniskan?'_

 _'_ _Anak baik.'_

seketika aku mendengar seruan suara Naruto yang membuatku sempat merona, Aku ya aku. seruku. baiklah, aku akan melakukannya.

#

#

#

#

 **Rumah sakit Fakultas Kedokteran Univ. Konoha.**

"Dokter Naruto-san." sang pemilik nama yang merasa terpanggil lalu menoleh pada asal suara yang beberapa hari ini sudah tak ia temui. "Aku sakit ya?" tanyanya dengan baju khas lolita kesukaannya.

Naruto tersentak kaget. apa dia tahu semuanya? Naruto bingung lalu ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau dengar apa dari ibumu, Hinata?" ujarnya tanpa suffix 'chan'

"Bagian yang kau bilang aku manis itu juga bohong kan?" serunya mengeluarkan emosi.

"Tidak…"

"Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti, karena ini adalah aku! Kalau kau tidak menyukainya kau tidak perlu berbohong dari awal kau tahu aku sangat membencimu dokter Naruto, dokter pembohong." teriak Hinata kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri sendiri.

Naruto tersadar dan kemudian mengejar Hinata yang berlari di lorong rumah sakit. Ketemu. "Tunggu!" Naruto berhasil menahan tangan Hinata.

Hinata berbalik dan ketika dirinya ingin berontak, "Aku memang diminta oleh Hiashi ji-san yang telah banyak membantuku. Memang benar aku tidak bisa menolaknya." ia melepaskan cekalan tangannya pada Hinata. "Tapi aku sungguh bilang pada Hiashi ji-san, kalau kau anak perempuan yang normal Hinata-chan. Kau tidak memiliki kelainan sama sekali." terang Naruto. "Kau anak yang menarik."

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto barusan, ia tak tahu apakah kali ini dokter itu berkata benar? "Kalau begitu apakah aku boleh berpenampilan apa adanya?"

Ia tersenyum dan berkata padaku, "Tentu saja, karena aku menyukai kau bagaimanapun itu."

Hinata sedikit terenyuh mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Kini pria itu memilih duduk diruang terbuka dimana para perawat dan pasien lalu lalang. "Sebenarnya aku juga sudah memperhitungkan bila acara perjodohan itu menjadi gossip, mereka juga akan meragukan kalau aku gay." terangnya.

"Naruto-san." Hinata kini berdiri dihadapan Naruto, naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk. "Mari kita batalkan pertunangan kita."

Naruto membulatkan matanya, ia tak percaya dengan keputusan Hinata. "Begitu?" ia tersenyum mencoba pasrah dengan keputusan Hinata.

"Ada cara yang lebih mudah." Hinata meletakkan lututnya dikursi sebelah Naruto duduk. Ia dengan berani mendorong tubuh Naruto agar punggungnya dapat bersandar dikursi. Sesuatu yang hangat dan empuk kini berada dibibir Naruto. ia tersentak kaget ketika Hinata dengan beraninya mencium Naruto didepan banyak orang. Perawat dan beberapa pengunjung terdiam melihat dokter yang terkenal dengan sebutan Gay itu dicium oleh seorang gadis yang mengenakan baju ala victoria dan bandana pita. Hinata menjauhkan bibirnya dari Naruto tapi Naruto dengan cepat menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua dan itu membuat semua orang menjadi heboh.

"Mari kita mulai dari pacaran dulu, Naruto-kun." lirih Hinata yang kini sangat merona usai ciuman panas barusan mereka lakukan.

"Panggil aku lagi Hinata." pintanya tersenyum ketika Hinata memanggilnya dengan suffix 'kun'

"Naruto-kun."

"Lagi."

"Naruto-kun."

#

#

#

AKHIR

#

#

#

#

 **saus**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **Bagian Perawatan dan Psikosomatis**

"Jadi pertunangannya dibatalkan tapi kalian masih pacaran?" tanya dokter Sasuke pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kan nggak ada alasan untuk putus." terang Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya. "Jangan lupa kunci pintu ya Teme. Aku mau kencan." Naruto berpesan pada sahabatnya itu sembari membawa boneka teddy bear yang bermotif.

Sasuke memandang heran Naruto yang berlalu meninggalkan dirinya diruangan pemeriksaannya. "Dia benar-benar jatuh hati pada gadis lolita itu. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak sadar ruang pemeriksanyapun jadi imut begini." Sasuke tersenyum kecut lalu mengunci pintu ruang pemeriksaan Naruto. "Aku nggak akan bilang kalau sekarang kau dijuluki dokter Lolita."

#

#

#

#

#

Terima kasih telah membaca.

ini pertama kalinya aku berani menulis dan mempublish disini cerita pairing Naruhina, kebetulan aku mengambil sudut pandang dari Hinata disini. mungkin dari sebagian sudah pernah baca cerita ini dari komik aslinya yang berjudul sama karya Kawamaru Shin. karena aku suka sama komik dia jadi aku mengambil salah satu one shoot dari komik lalu ganti pairingnya. Maaf kalau sangat jelek karena ini aku menggunakan bahasaku dan kata-kata yang ada diotakku. Mohon reviewnya dan apapun itu setidaknya aku bisa mengambil ini sebagai bahan pembelajaran untuk kedepannya. terima kasih.

Sankyuu ^^;


End file.
